anything could happen
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: A one-shot Quinntana fic. Two years after that "one-time thing" spent all around the sheets, what happened to Quinn and Santana?


_**She comes up, dances on me**_

_**I look into her eyes/I say "Hey, you're not a dyke"**_

_**She says I call it climbing and you call it visibility**_

_**I call it coolness and you call it visibility/I call it way too rowdy you call it finally free. (Le Tigre, Viz)**_

"_It's just a one time thing,"_ were the words ringing in Santana's ears, dousing the trembling sounds of the DJ's decks, as she was in a club in the Upper East Side. A club where she and all the other former Glee Club members, including their adviser, Will Schuester, who was now married to Emma Pillsbury (Yes, the wedding finally happened a year ago, in Vegas (who would have thought?). Sadly, though, she wasn't able to come due to some cheerleaders she had to coach.

She was drinking some Vodka, laughing with Rachel, who just got raves for her performance in the boradway production of "Wicked". Next to her was Sam, who was giving one of his Sean Connery impersonations again. There were people all around her, but the only person in her mind was that woman dancing in the middle of the dance floor, wearing a lacy, long-sleeved light Pink dress. A dress that was mildly sheer, it was showing her black corset inside. The woman was Quinn Fabray.

A couple of years ago, she would've said something nasty about Quinn—she did, didn't she? She said she hoped Quinn had a lizard for a baby, she ruined her relationship with Puck once upon a time…she did a couple of things. And then she did her. Her. Quinn.

Ages ago, it would've seemed funny. Deplorable, really. But not anymore.

Although Quinn said that it was just a one time thing, and it was experimental, they did it again. Well, on the morning after Will and Emma's almost wedding, a couple of times, and then that was that. There was no bad blood between her and Quinn, though—they would see each other more times over the years—hanging out at her New York apartment with Rachel and Kurt, hanging out at coffee shops, watching Quinn's drama performances at Yale with the rest of the New Directions, them watching her cheerleading students perform their best…Sometimes, they'd e-mail and text, without talking about that "one time thing", without looking back at that day. There were no hard feelings, no drama, everything was fine. Everything was going well.

Tonight, though, it was as if she was seeing Quinn in a whole new different light. Maybe, it's the Vodka. Maybe, it's the memories of _that _night that were coming back. Maybe, she was just having so much fun that she was imagining things. Maybe-

"Hey, beautiful!" Quinn quipped, with a large, playful smile on her face, "How's it going?"

"Loving the dancefloor, huh?" Santana said, handing Quinn a glass of Vodka.

Quinn laughed, "I would've loved it better if you were dancing with me," She smiled.

"Or, maybe we could skip the dancefloor and do other stuff…" Santana said, raising her eyebrows lightheartedly.

"What other stuff is this?" Rachel asked.

Santana caught Quinn's eye and they both laughed.

"Well, now that you're asking…" Santana said.

But before another word could be said, Finn called Rachel, "Guess what Matt has in here, Rach!" Finn called out.

"Later, ladies," Rachel winked and went up to Finn.

Santana shook her head, laughed and looked at Quinn. "I've missed you," She said.

"I missed you, too," Quinn smiled, "And I like that dress," she said, eyeing Santana's black eyelet dress, "It suits you just fine."

"I'd rather have it off, to be honest," Santana said, "It's burning hot in here."

Quinn laughed, "You look great without it on, too," She said and bit her lip, "Oh gosh…Sorry, I—"

"Up for more drinks and maybe another "one time thing"?" Santana asked, with quotation marks in the air.

"Why not?" Quinn answered, good naturedly. "We're young, and wild, and free!" She laughed once more, intoxicated but not too much. She still had a sense of what was going on. And it was okay.

"I like how you've become,"

"Me too," Quinn said, "I think, more than anything, that night helped me be who I am today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Santana, Quinn!" Will called out, "Pictures, come on!"

Santana looked at Quinn. "The night is young," She said, "Let's just—"

"Yeah," Quinn smiled, "We'll have later. And tomorrow. And who knows when else?"

Santana laughed, "One time thing, huh?"

"Anything could happen," Quinn smiled.

They went to the group, happy, liberated, and did not look back.

Xxxx

Over the years, they'd run into each other again. They did not talk about what they had, what they have. It was okay, it was enough. They had each other, and it was enough. There were other relationships. There were other things that were going on. But whenever they look back at those clandestine nights, those mornings after, the fun, the freedom, the liberation, they'd smile, and be happy.

Whatever they had, whatever they have, it is what it is and it was enough.

-xx-

**a/n: Spur of the moment one-shot Quinntana fic, yes. **** You know, I've always crackshipped this two and have always wanted to write a little something but the idea just couldn't come out lol. And now it has, thanks to this week's Glee. Hope you enjoyed this! **

**Peace and Love, **

_**Cass xo**_


End file.
